


When all your dreams come true

by Sandilouise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandilouise/pseuds/Sandilouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is smart, in love, and raising his little brother as his own. Will he and his boyfriend Harry Styles be able to make it last throughout Harrys time on X factor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, I had read a lot of fics about Niall being Liams son and came up with this....

Its been 2 years since they had gotten the call that their parents had been hit head on by a drunk driver, Liam had been just 16 and his brother Niall, just 2 years old (He was, as his mother had called him, a late life surprise baby.) They were technically under the gaurdianship of their Uncle Mike, but he worked 2 jobs just trying to support himself his wife Carol and their 2 boys, Kevin and Mike jr. Liam had found a job in a bakery at nights and weekends too help in anyway he could, His uncle never complained about taking them in, and told Liam to enjoy his time at school and not worry about work, that he would figure out how too keep them afloat, But Liam always felt guilty, so that's why the second Liam turned 18 he applied and was granted legal gaurdianship of his baby brother and they found an apartment of their own. Liam now worked full time at the local family owned bakery, they were great about letting Liam bring Niall to work on the weekends and giving him time off when anything Niall related came up, doctors appointments, daycare closures, or even just what Ni referred to as a “snuggle day”, which basically meant they hadn’t spent much time together lately and they would wrap up in blankets and spend the day watching movies. It was the main reason that he couldn't leave there too find another, better paying, job. They were too good to them, they hadn't had a family in a while so it felt nice, (and really, he knew they already paid him better then they could afford, because they knew his situation.) It was also the reason that he had to say no when his weekend co-worker and boyfriend Harry asked him,  
“Liam! will you please just come audition with me?” for what felt like the 100th time that morning, walking out of the kitchen.  
“Harry, you know I would love too, but I just cant, plus Im not good enough!” He answered smiling at the customer in front of him apologetically and handing her a black coffee.  
“Thats bull! I’ve heard you sing remember, you’re amazing! almost better then me!” He answered cheekily “Besides, you made it too the judges houses 2 years ago, and Simon Cowell himself told you too come back in 2 years! you cant just not go!“  
“I know, but that was before.” Liam answered with a sigh, they had had this conversation several times over the last 3 weeks.  
“I know, I know, but this could change everything for you guys, you’re better then good enough Liam, your crazy talented, and you know it.” Harry answered playfully throwing some post-its at him.  
“And what about Ni?” Liam asked  
“What do you mean?” Liam had never taken the conversation further then this, he usually walked away with a huff and just told Harry to not worry about him  
“What if I got through? too judges houses? or even the live shows? who would take care of him? its not like we have family who can take him, and I can't bring him with me.” He answered, stating his concerns too his boyfriend for the first time.  
“I will.” He answered matter of factly as if it was the most obvious answer.  
“How exactly are you going to take care of my little brother if your in the X-factor house?” He asked also matter of factly  
“You mean you so….” But Harry was cut off by Liams eyes, ”My mom would. You know she loves you guys, especially Ni!” he stated instead  
“I couldn't ask her too do that! she doesn't need a 4 year old, she already watches him all the time, dont be crazy.” Liam answered, once again sighing at the slightly younger boy.   
“But you know she wou,……..”  
“Harry!” Liam cried out with an exhausted sigh once again cutting off his curly hairrd boyfriend.  
“What?” Harry whispered lowly and sounding defeated.  
He took the three short steps to his boyfriend and placed his hands on his cheeks, “Can you stop please? There is no way too make it work, and thats ok, your going to do amazing, and your going to make it so far. so please, can we just drop it.” He was trying hard to hide the sadness in his voice, but Harry could see it clear on his face, so he dropped it.  
“Fine, but only because Ni and my mom are going to be back any minute” Liam gave him a small smile and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, It wasn't long after that they came inside the bakery, Niall’s laughter could be heard from half way down the block.  
“Daddy! Daddy guess what!?” Niall called running in, he had gotten into the habit of calling Liam Daddy a few months after their parents died and he was never able to break him of it, so it just kind of stuck.  
“Hey buddy, whats up?” He asked scooping him up and tickling his ribs a little bit.  
“Grandma Anne told me that Uncle Harry is going to audition for Simon Cowell just like you did when I was little!”  
“Thats right I am!” Harry said to him as he walked back into the store front from the kitchen, “Hey little man!”  
“Daddy, isnt that so exciting?” he asked jumping into Harrys arms to give him a big hug.  
“It sure is!” Liam smiled at him.  
It was weeks later that he got the call from Anne one Saturday at the bakery that Harry had made it through to the bootcamp stage he and Niall were ecstatic. and only a few days after that that he got another call from Harry himself.  
“Liam! your never going to believe this!”  
“What? did you make it too judges houses?!” Liam was honestly excited for his boyfriend, even though there was a small fraction of jealousy trying to break its way through.  
“No, but then yes!” Harry was excited and he could hear the tears through the phone,  
“What do you mean?” Liam asked laughing  
“They said no at first, and sent us out, but then they called me and 2 other guys, I think there names are Louis and Zayn, back into the auditorium and told us that they wanted us too be in a band together! and we're through! we're going to Simons house! can you believe it?!”  
“Oh baby that's so amazing! I am so proud of you! your going to do so incredible, I knew you could do it!” Liam started crying, purely out of excitement.  
“I know you did, I wish you were here but Ill be home tomorrow and we can celebrate yeah?”  
“Of course we can!”  
“Great! i gotta go love, but Ill see you tomorrow, tell our boy the good news for me! I love you so much!”  
“I love you too, and I will”  
“Bye Li.”  
“Bye baby.”  
“Daddy who was on the phone?” Niall asked walking out from the backroom, which had slowly over the last few years been turned into half storage room and half playroom, with a TV, cot, and a bunch of his toys too keep him occupied  
“Hey buddy, that was Uncle Harry, and you know what?”  
“What?” The blonde haired 4 year old asked with big eyes.  
“He made it too the next stage of the X factor! He’s going to bootcamp!”  
“WAHOOOO” Niall cried running to jump on Liam, he caught him and spun him around quickly giggling with him.

 

The next day Harry was welcomed home with 3 batches of his favourite cookies, chocolate chip, and a huge homemade banner that Niall had spent all morning on with the words “YAY UNCLE HARRY” on it in purple paint. After an evening of story telling, and several bottles of champagne, Niall was asleep in Liams lap and Anne and Robin were saying goodnight.  
“Liam, you and Niall are staying here tonight,”  
“Oh, Anne it ok….” She held her hand up to stop Liam from speaking,  
“No, Its late, and Niall is already asleep anyway, he can have Gemma’s room and you can share Harry’s bed, since I know you sneak in there every time you guys stay the night anyway.” she finished off laughing, as both the brunette boys felt their cheeks heat up slightly.   
“Thanks for that mom.” Harry sighed. After they had tucked Niall into Gemmas room and kissed him goodnight, Harry sighed watching Liam tucking him in,   
“What was that for?” Liam whispered to him as he was tip toeing out of the room  
“Your just such a great father too him is all.” Harry replied with a soft smile  
“Im not his father, Im his brother.” Liam answered  
“You're his father, He calls you Daddy, when will you admit it?” Harry said with a laugh, leaning up to kiss him.  
“When you’re mine forever, and all your dreams come true.” Liam answered in a terrible version of some accent that Harry couldn't really place. With a laugh the boys retired to Harrys room, they stripped down to just their boxers and climbed in, facing each other.  
“Im really proud of you Harry.” Liam spoke in a gentle whisper pushing a few stray curls from infront of his emerald eyes.  
“Thanks love, but, can I be honest with you?”  
“I certainly hope so.” Liam answered with a small smile but slightly concerned eyes  
“When I got told that that was it for me, and I wouldn't be going passed bootcamp, I was gutted I really was, but, I was also slightly relieved.” Harry looked ashamed as he made his confession.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, When you said a few weeks ago that, if you got through you wouldn't be able to have Niall with you, it got me thinking, that, if I got through I wouldn't be able to have you with me. And that scares me, for the last year that we’ve dated, and the year before when you were just my friend, I could count on seeing you, or at least talking to you, every single day. And now that might not happen, and I just cant bare to think of the fact, that your going to resent me, and move on, I dont think I could live without having you there.” As he finished talking the tears that he hadn't realized that had been collecting in his eyes pooled out, and were streaming down his face.  
“Shh baby.” Liam cooed as he wrapped his arms around his now crying boyfriend, “Hey, look at me, Harry, I would never resent you, this is whats right for you, you deserve to go out for your dreams, and you did, and they are working out for you, that's a good thing. No matter what happens, I will be proud of you, I will always be your number one supporter, and most importantly, I will always be here, by your side, forever or as long as you want me. ok?” All Harry could do was nod his head and kiss him.  
It was about and hour later that Harry nudged Liam to check if he was awake, when he got a grumbled “what?” He knew he was,  
“I want you with me forever, and as soon as we can, Me you and Ni are going to be a proper family, with a big house, and a cat named Phil.”  
Liam let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around him, They slept wrapped in each others arms that night, Harry with his head on Liams chest clinging tightly too his naked torso.  
Another month went by before Harry had to go to the judges houses, and once again Liam got that excited phone call that they were through! Niall and Liam jumped and screamed, and Anne cried. Week after week the boys watched with Anne, Robin and Gemma as the boys who had named themselves “One Direction” made it through. Liam and Niall were there when the boys got voted off in the semi finals, and Liam held Harry while they cried together for hours. He was also the first person to get the call the that Simon had signed them.  
“Harry, baby, I am, I cant even tell you, I am so amazed by you. I love you so much. Congratulatons!”  
“Thank you baby, I just, I cant believe it. I just got signed. Liam I just got signed to Sony music!”  
“I know! its amazing.”  
“Do you know what this means? Almost all my dreams are coming true Li!”  
“Almost? whats missing?” Liam answered with a smile  
“Ill tell you about it later. Kay?” Harry had a glint of a chuckle in his voice  
“Ok, Ill see you soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Tell the boy the news!”  
Liam hung up the phone and went to wake up Niall, he wanted to tell him the good news, but he also had to get him ready for daycare. He shook him slightly and he stirred not wanting to get up,   
“C’mon little man, time to get up for day care.”  
“I dont want to go to day care, I hate it there.” Niall answered rolling over  
“No you dont, you love daycare, dont you want too see your friends, and Miss. Alison, shes nice remember.”  
“Cant I just sleep today Daddy, please? I don’t want to get up.”  
“Not today Ni, I have to go to work today, so you have to get up, But tomorrow we have the day off, so we can sleep in and then do something fun ok?” He tried “Plus if you get up and come eat breakfast ive got some exciting news too tell you.”  
Niall huffed out a breath and slowly sat up, “Fine, but I'm not little you know.”  
“I know, You’re a big boy now. A big boy who is going to be 5 years old soon, so I think we should go downstairs and start talking about what to do for your big boy birthday.”  
That had his eyes a little bigger, “Ok, but its not almost my birthday! its not my birthday for 3 more months! oh and Daddy, will you carry me? I think my toes are still asleep!” he replied with a cheeky grin that he could have only learned from one Mr. Harry Styles.   
“Sure.” Liam answered picking up the blonde boy and carrying him down too the breakfast table, he told him all about Uncle Harry and how he was going to get to make a real CD and maybe even be on the radio. Niall was of course excited, but that topic didn’t last long before he changed the subject,  
“So, about my birthday……………..” Liam just laughed as Niall began to list off all the things he wanted.

 

The day of Nialls fifth birthday rolled around, and the first person to call was Harry, he had been on the road promoting his new song, What makes you beautiful and they hadn't seen each other in nearly 4 months, though they were still together and got too talk every single day in one form or another. He also made sure he talked to Niall everyday.  
“Hello?” Niall answered, Liam had checked the caller ID so he knew it was Harry  
“Hello, may I please speak to Mr Niall James Horan Payne please?” Harry said on the other end  
“Ummm, Im Niall James Horan Payne.” the now 5 year old answered looking at Liam with a confused face. Liam just shrugged at him as if he had no idea what was going on.  
“Oh good! Mr Horan-Payne, someone dropped off a very special package for you, its oustide your door in the hallway, you should go look for it. good bye.” The phone went dead and Niall just looked at it, before hitting the end button and handing the phone back to Liam.  
“Well who was it buddy?” Liam asked mildly amused.  
“Some man said that someone dropped a package off for me outside the dooor, but im only 5, 5 year olds dont get packages! I think he had the wrong number.” Niall shrugged and went to walk back into the living room where he had been enjoying his birthday breakfast of pancakes, juice and bacon that Liam had made for him. Liam smiled at him, Harry had told him the night before that he was so upset he couldn't be there for his birthday so he was sending something extra special for him and it would be there in the morning,  
“You know Ni, I dont think it as a mistake, its your birthday, what if someone sent you something special and your just leaving it in the hall all alone? I think you should go check just too be sure.”  
“Ok, Ill go check.” he got up and practically ran too the door, He opened it quickly and let out an ear piercing shriek of excitement when he saw what was on the other side, “Oh my god! Daddy! look!” Liam went around the corner and was stopped in his tracks, shocked by what he saw.  
“Hey baby,” Harry said, he was standing there looking as gorgeous as ever, with a giant birthday bag in one arm and Niall in the other who was clinging too his neck.  
“what?” Was all Liam was able to get out  
“You didnt really think I’d miss our ki….I mean, Nialls birthday did you?” Harry asked with a smile on his face. He vaguely hear Harrys mistep in his words, what was he about to call Niall? It was quickly forgotten as all Liam could do was stare “Hey Ni, why dont you go in there and open this present, and then after me you and Daddy can go to Grandma Annes, and You and I can cook up a big birthday lunch and bake you a big cake?” Harry asked the smiling little boy.  
“Can we daddy?” He asked turning to Liam  
“Of course,” he answered with a smile as the little boy ran into the house to open his present. It didn't take another second before Harry and Liam were wrapped in each others arms. “I missed you so much, this was way too long apart” He said into the green eyed boys neck with a smile.  
“Way too long,” Harry answered pulling away and wrapping his hand around Liams neck to pull him into a passionate kiss, pinning him up against a wall. They continued like that for a few minutes before they heard Niall call from the living room.  
“Daddy come here! you have too see this!” They broke apart and went into the living room so Liam could see all the new toys, clothes, and candy that Harry had given him for his birthday.  
“Harry, this is too much.” Liam whispered too him arms around his waist.  
“Hey, I haven't been around too spoil him for a while, I had to make it up to him.” Harry answered leaning back into his slightly taller boyfriend. They both giggled before scooping up the birthday boy and heading to Harrys parents house to continue the birthday festivities. That night Harry told them all about the radio tour, and the single, and the album. He also mentioned how he now had his very own apartment, right across the hall from the other 2 members. Liam of course already knew all this, but he nodded along like he didn't. As per usual Niall fell asleep and they were told by Anne that they were sleeping over, Liam didn't object because it had been too long since he was in his boyfriends arms. Harry carried Niall up to Gemmas room and laid him in her bed,  
“Night Ni, love you” Liam said and kissed his forehead.  
“Night little man,” Harry said also kissing his forehead.  
“Uncle Harry?” Niall slurred in his sleep, both boys smiled before Harry answered  
“Yeah?”  
“Im glad your home for my birthday, I missed you, and so did Daddy”  
“I missed you guys too, so much. I love you. Sleep well.”  
“Love you too, and Im not little, im 5” He mumbled before drifting off too sleep.  
The couple smiled again before joining hands and going to bed themselves, though, they didn't get a whole lot of sleeping done. it was hot, it was erratic and it was over far too soon, both boys had been faithful, and had avoided even their own hands unless they were on the phone with each other over the past months so they had no time for gentle, or foreplay. It wasn't until after their third round of the night that both boys felt truly satisfied. Liam pulled out of Harry and flopped too the side a layer of sweat covering both of them, he pulled Harry back to his chest and kissed his shoulder, and then his neck, earning a soft moan from the younger boy.  
“I missed you so much.” Liam whispered into his ear, followed by a light nip at his earlobe.  
“I missed you too baby, and your son.” Harry answered with a small chuckle, He buried his back deeper into Liam's chest, relishing in the warmth the older boy gave off, he felt safe, wrapped in his arms. Liam gave off a vibe of protection, and love that could only be classified as, Home.   
“Brother.” Was all Liam whispered in response  
“When will you just admit it?” Harry whispered back.  
“You know the answer too that.” Liam answered kissing his shoulder lightly.  
It was a few minutes of quiet before Harry whispered “I want you and Ni, to come stay with me in London for a few weeks.”   
“what?”  
“Yeah, I mean, Niall doesn't start school until September, and I know the bakery is closed for 2 weeks for the renovations, and I've got some time off, so why not? We can leave tomorrow and you can see the flat, and we can see the city together, we can show Little Man the eye and we can take the tube to Paris, its not too far. What do you say?” Harry asked, speaking way too fast, especially for Harry.  
“That sounds great actually.” Liam answered,  
“Really?”   
“Of course!”  
“Oh I am so excited,” he said turning in his arms and kissing him hard, rolling them over so Harry was on top of Liam straddling him, he deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore his mouth, getting re acquainted with every dip and crevis, he slowly grinded his hips down, Liam groaned and rolled them over so he was on top.  
“You trying to kill me styles?”  
With a chuckle Harry answered, “Is it really such a bad way to go?” They both laughed and resumed kissing, thus begining round 4, their new personal record.

 

The next morning the boys climbed into Liam's car and headed to his and Niall's flat to pack for their trip, once they were all done the started the 3 hour drive. Pulling up to Harry's Liam was shocked, he had never seen a nicer building in his life. They grabbed their bags and walked inside, when they got too the door Harry opened it and ushered them in, Now, Liam was proud of the life he had managed to build for himself and for Niall, but compared to this place, their flat looked like a right dump!   
“Wow, this place is….” Liam was at a loss for words when Niall interrupted  
“Huge! is this one house?” Niall asked with giant eyes  
“Yeah it is, I know its a bit big, but, I didn't pick it. Management did, they also stocked it, so that's why there's so much, electronic stuff” Harry explained quickly in an almost defensive tone.  
“Its gorgeous.” Liam breathed out taking in the high ceilings and big windows, to his left he could see what looked like a gourmet kitchen through a door way, and straight in front of him was a giant living room, with a large TV and every video game system you could think of. Niall was running around a mile a minute trying to take everything in at once,   
“Whoa, look at this, oh my gosh, Daddy look you can see so many buildings out the window, and look he has a wii! and a playstation! and rock band! this is so cool!” Once they managed to get Niall to calm down and relax for a few minutes, Harry took them up the stairs too the bedrooms  
“So this one is our room,” He said to Liam pointing too the door on the left, “and this one” he said pointing to the door straight across from it “Is Niall's room.” He opened the door and Both Liam and Niall were once again stunned, the room wasn;t just a spare room like that had both assumed it would be, it was decorated for Niall, there was a single bed with a transformers bed spread, there were posters on the wall of his favourite sports teams, and there were more toys then they had ever seen in one room.  
“This is all mine?” Niall asked with big eyes  
“Yep, its all yours.” Harry answered, Niall jumped up and wrapped him in a neck breaking hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much, this is so awesome.” He climbed down and ran into his room to see all his new toys.  
“You do know hes never going to want to leave here now right?” Liam said with a slightly amused smirk on his lips.  
“Well, that;s kind of what I was hoping for.” Harry said with a nervous tone  
“What do you mean?” The confusion was clear on Liam's face.  
“Remember when I said that almost all my dreams were coming true? and you asked which ones hadn't?”  
“And you told me you would tell me later. yeah, I remember”  
“Well there was only one dream that was missing, the one I told you about before I went to boot camp.” Harry looked at Liam with slightly watery eyes, but a smile on his face.  
Liam took a big breath before finished what the younger boy had been saying, “About you wanting to us to be a proper family, with a cat with a ridiculous name.”  
“Phil is a great name for a cat.” Harry argued “But yes, for us to be a proper family, and I want that now, I know were young Li, but I want that.”  
“Harry, your only just 18, are you sure, that's what you really want?”  
“If I didn't would I have bought this?” He pulled out a simple white gold band from his jeans “Liam James Horan-Payne, I love you, more then anything else in this world, will you please marry me? and let us finally become the family that we've been for the last nearly 3 years, legally?” Liam let out a small laugh before the tears rolled down his cheeks and he nodded his head yes  
“All you had to do was ask.” He finally answered as Harry slipped the perfectly fitting ring onto his hand.   
“Daddy, why are you crying?” Niall's voice cut through the happy moment, and Liam felt a wash of guilt come over him, realizing that he had completely forgotten the young boy was there.   
“Dont worry, these are happy tears.” Niall gave them both a questioning look before Liam continued “Uncle Harry asked me too marry him, would you be alright with that?”  
Niall looked back and forth between them several times before answering “Would that mean that I would have two daddies?”  
“Technically yes, but you can still call me Uncle Harry.” Harry smiled at him  
“Do I have to?”  
“Well, no, you can just call me Harry if you want too.” Harry answered, he had been calling him Uncle Harry since they met, so the sudden urge to change it was rather confusing  
“Oh, umm, can’t I call you my dad? I mean, if your marrying my Daddy, then wont that make you my Dad too?” Niall asked with a very confused look on his face, this was very hard to understand for a 5 year old. Hearing Niall call Harry Dad had both of the boys hearts melting, Harry looked at Liam with tears in his eyes silently asking if it was ok too give him permission. Liam grinned happily and nodded yes faster and harder then necessary  
“Of course you can call me Dad.” Harry answered picking him up and hugging him tight.  
“OK, Dad, can you put me down so I can go play with my toys now please?” Niall asked, the way he called him Dad was so natural, it flowed out of the blonde boys mouth like he had been doing it forever.  
Harry laughed and placed him on the ground, instead wrapping his arms tight around Liam's neck and squeezing him tight to his body, “I am so happy.”  
“Me too baby, I love you.”

6 months later, they made themselves official, they had an intimate wedding of around 50 people in their hometown, the bakery the met at made the cake and everything was perfect. They had Harry’s band mates (who had turned into some of Liam's best friends and Niall's uncles) and Niall as their groomsmen. After the wedding and before the reception, they went to the city hall and Harry finally legally adopted Niall, and the filed all the paper work for them to legally become a family. At the reception the announcer announced their entrance a little different then normally. “And now for the very first time, I am proud to announce, Harry, Liam and most importantly Niall Styles.” They had decided that they would take on Harry’s last name, almost as though they were getting a fresh start. The crowd cheered and the couple shared their first dance, while Niall went to sit with his Grandma Anne. Near the end of the song Liam whispered into Harry's ear  
“How does it feel to have all your dreams come true?”  
“Ill let you know. After all yours come true, I cant be happy until you are.”  
“I am so much more then Happy, I have an amazing husband, and a perfect son”  
“You called him your son.” Harry had never been happier, and he could feel the tears forming in the back of his eyes.  
“I told you, When you were mine forever, and all your dreams came true, I would admit what I’ve always known” Liam answered with a smile, Kissing his new husband again. “But hes not my son, hes our son.”  
“Yeah he is. We’re a proper family now.”  
“Almost anyway.” Liam answered into his neck  
“Almost? why almost?” Harry asked him quietly into his ear.  
“We still need a cat with a ridiculous name.” Liam replied laughing.  
“Phil is a great name for a cat!” He said again, laughing before pulling him into another perfect kiss.


End file.
